INFILTRÉ
by Kwiky
Summary: Infiltration. Repérage. Collecte d'informations. Transmission des informations. Le rôle de l'agent A.N.B.U. Uzumaki se limite à ces quatre phases. Un rôle dangereux, mais excitant, qu'il a déjà rempli de nombreuses fois. Tout devient cependant plus dangereux lorsqu'il se découvre tout à coup une fascination intense pour le petit frère de l'un des haut-chef du Gang qu'il traque. AU.


**Disclaimer : **_Naruto & Cie appartiennent au grand, à l'unique, à l'incroyable Masashi Kishimoto._

**N/A :** _Hey, me voilà de retour avec une nouvelle histoire ! Alors attention, pour ceux qui m'auraient déjà lue, ça n'a à peu près_ rien_ à voir avec ce que j'ai déjà pu écrire. Cette histoire n'a en aucun cas pour but d'être légère - _au contraire_. Je ne sais pas encore trop où je vais avec, même si j'ai une idée assez précise de ce que je veux en faire. __  
><em>

_Je voulais vraiment créer un univers un peu mafieux, assez sérieux, et où nos deux protagonistes entretiendraient une relation plutôt très intense - m'enfin, on verra bien si j'y __arrive. J'aime trop l'idée de Badass!Sasuke et Badboy!Naruto pour la laisser passer. (; Ceci n'est qu'un prologue et même s'il donne un peu le ton, il n'en révèle pas beaucoup sur l'historie, aussi soyez indulgent. (:_

**Warning :** _Je la mets rated M - pour future violence, thème assez noir à venir, et possiblement (très probablement en fait) lemon.  
><em>

.-.

Bonne Lecture.

.-.

**I.N.F.I.L.T.R.É**

.-.

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Mlle Senju, est-ce bien raisonnable ?"

Sous la question persiste une politesse factice qui confirme une complaisance plutôt agaçante.

"Ecoutez… Je pense être le premier à comprendre ce que recherche cette organisation, son but comme ses motivations, et croyez bien que je la supporte entièrement. Je ne lui consacrerais pas tout cet argent dans le cas contraire. Mais quel âge à ce garçon ? Vingt-deux ans ? Vingt-trois ?"

"Vingt-cinq."

L'homme hoche la tête avec une certaine condescendance.

"Vingt-cinq ans", répète-t-il. ""Et vous voulez l'envoyer au sein de l'une des organisations criminelles les plus dangereuses de ce siècle ?"

La question tient plus de la rhétorique qu'autre chose, aussi Tsunade ne répond rien, se contentant d'un regard perçant qui ne laisse transparaître aucune émotion.

"Jusque là", reprend le conseiller Homura Mitokado, "j'ai tout accepté. Vos méthodes – parfois douteuses – sont la plupart du temps très performantes, aussi je me suis tu. Mais nous sommes aujourd'hui à _ça_" – il se permet un petit mouvement de la main pour créer un espace entre son index et son pouce, probablement censé représenter le "_ça_" – "d'enfin en finir avec Akatsuki. Et vous, vous… vous quoi ? Vous remettez notre dernière chance entre les mains d'un jeune membre qui n'a pas atteint la trentaine et qui, je me permets de vous le rappeler, est connu pour son incroyable imprévisibilité et sa constante approximation ?"

S'il y a bien une raison pour laquelle Tsunade Senju n'a pas voulu de ce poste la première fois qu'on le lui a proposé, c'est bien à cause de ça. La _politique_. Cette façon de tourner autour du pot, et de lancer des amabilités faussement mielleuses qui recèlent de manipulation. Elle serre ses mâchoires, et c'est entre ses dents qu'elle répond, d'un ton neutre.

"Ses résultats restent les meilleurs de l'agence. Et c'est justement son âge qui fait de lui le candidat parfait pour cette mission."

Tsunade aime parler avec des faits ; et elle vient d'en exposer deux qui ne sont pas négligeables. Le conseiller n'a pas l'air de l'apprécier, son sourire se crispant imperceptiblement. Ses yeux, comme toujours, sont froids.

"Ils restent des résultats imprévisibles. Ce garçon est une bombe à retardement. Et ne pensez-vous pas que vingt-quatre ans ne le pousse plus au rang de sous-fifre dans l'organisation qu'au rôle qui nous importe réellement ?"

"Vingt-cinq", corrige automatiquement Tsunade d'un ton ferme.

Puis elle ferme un instant les yeux, espérant malgré elle que Shizune, son assistante, n'ait pas insisté pour vider ses stocks de Saké avant l'entrevue avec Homura. Un petit verre aurait fait des merveilles à ce moment précis.

"Soit. Ça reste jeune, surtout si l'on tient compte de son… attitude _générale_. J'ai du mal à croire qu'un élément comme lui tienne la route face à une affaire de cette taille."

Tsunade sent son poing se serrer en dépit de sa volonté.

"Il ne—"

"De plus, que dire de son passif au sein de notre agence ? Tout le monde a entendu parler de l'affaire Jin—"

Cette fois-ci, les yeux de la Directrice Générale flashent dangereusement. Elle parvient à se contenir, le fait uniquement en se concentrant sur obtenir ce qu'elle désire. Pourtant, sa seule envie est de se lever, et de faire craquer les os de la nuque du Conseiller lui faisant face.

Elle la réprime avec difficulté.

"Cette affaire a été classée", coupe-t-elle sèchement. "Et elle le _restera_."

Au vu de la petite lueur amusée derrière les lunettes du Conseiller, celui-ci semble satisfait d'avoir réussi à provoquer Tsunade suffisamment pour qu'elle craque avant lui.

C'est presque réussi, aussi tente-t-elle de se ressaisir. _Mais qu'il effectue encore une seule insinuation sur _lui_, et ce sera ma main qui viendra se ficher au niveau de son visage._

"Et le tout a été décidé par…?" s'inquiète Homura, laissant planer la question avec suffisance.

Tsunade l'ignore et, au lieu de répondre, sort du tiroir de son bureau un dossier dont l'épaisseur fait hausser un sourcil à son vis-à-vis. Elle le fait glisser vers lui avec l'aisance qu'apporte l'habitude.

Il est temps d'en finir.

"Je peux vous donner ceux de chaque autre agent libre en ce moment, si vous tenez tant que ça à faire la comparaison vous-même." Elle adresse un coup de menton en direction du dossier. "Vous pouvez le lire, si vous tenez à perdre du temps. Ou alors je peux vous faire un résumé rapide de ce que vous allez y trouver."

Homura fait vaguement mine de feuilleter le dossier. Il hausse un sourcil interrogateur, avec reluctance.

Le regard de Tsunade se durcit.

"Vous y trouverez que l'agent K9 a vécu la première moitié de sa vie dans les bas-fond de Kiri – encore pire que ceux de Konoha, si l'on en croit les différents rapports qui ont été établis. Avant d'entrer dans nos services, il a gravi les échelons dans le gang de Zabuza – est même devenu l'un de ses officiers proches. Une mission comme celle que l'on prévoit de lui donner ne requiert pas nécessairement des connaissances théoriques, mais de _l'expérience_. Il est le seul de nos agents à connaître le fonctionnement exact d'une organisation comme celle de l'Akatsuki, à pouvoir se fondre dans cette organisation, et à dénicher les informations que nous voulons. Principalement parce qu'il l'a déjà fait."

Elle marque une pause. Son regard balaie vaguement le dossier, ouvert à la première page, et montrant la photo du jeune homme en question. Elle ressent malgré elle un petit pincement au cœur.

Elle n'en montre rien au conseiller face à elle, qui a abandonné son expression faussement aimable au profit d'un froncement de sourcils. Il laisse enfin transparaître son agacement.

"De plus, une mission comme celle-ci ne peut être donnée que sur la base du volontariat", reprend-elle. "Cet agent n'a rien à perdre ; il est l'élément parfait. Il a travaillé sur le cas de trois des neuf capitaines de l'organisation, sait tout ce qu'i savoir sur l'affaire, et a déjà un pied dans le milieu. Quant à ses qualifications au sein de A.N.B.U., je vous laisse le soin de les consulter vous même. Elles ne sont plus à _prouver_."

Elle sent que sa voix est tendue, et n'arrive pas à se décrisper pour autant. Ses deux mains se joignent sous son menton, créant un appuie-tête. Homura doit sentir sa contrariété montante, parce qu'une seconde plus tard, il lève la tête d'un air important.

"Je ne remettais pas en question votre jugement, Mlle Senju. Juste les… particularités de ce garçon. Excusez-moi de pointer une telle évidence, mais il est _instable_."

Cette fois-ci, ses oreilles captent aussi bien le mépris de sa voix que le sous-entendu flagrant qui vient d'être fait.

"Et sur quoi, si je puis me permettre, basez-vous votre propre jugement ?"

Elle sent que Homura a perdu sa confidence calme, et laisse enfin paraître clairement le dédain sur ses traits âgés. Elle se sent à deux doigts de laisser parler sa force légendaire.

Le Conseiller se penche en avant ; son expression est devenue mauvaise.

"Je le base sur des faits. Votre affection envers ce garçon obscurci manifestement votre capacité à rétablir ces faits. Je conçois votre désir de le protéger coûte que coûte, mais il n'équivaut pour moi qu'à un manque flagrant de professionnalisme. Vous l'avez dit vous même ; qui est l'agent K9 ? Un pauvre garçon des rues, criminel qui plus est, ramassé par les bons soins de A.N.B.U. pour je ne sais quelle obscures raisons. On _ne_ _peut pas_ lui faire confiance."

En une tirade, le Conseiller Homura Mitokado vient d'insulter _son_ agent, elle-même, et son travail.

C'en est trop.

Il vient de réussir à la faire craquer. Il n'en a pas fallu beaucoup.

Son visage se ferme complètement.

"Si les 'particularités' que vous énonciez et qui vous dérangent tant ne tournaient qu'autour de sa vie avant A.N.B.U., je pourrais le concevoir. On ne peut pas attendre grand chose d'un sous-aristocrate reconverti. Mais vous remettez également en cause sa loyauté et, surtout, ses capacités dû à une affaire qui a mal tourné il y a maintenant plus de trois ans."

Sa voix claque avec chaque mot, et l'indifférence froide qui se développe sur les traits du Conseiller lui confirme qu'il aurait des objections à émettre sur chacune de ses phrases. Elle n'a pas envie de les entendre.

Elle a une chose de plus à ajouter.

"Maintenant, laissez-moi vous dire quelque chose." Elle plonge son regard droit dans le sien, et son ton se fait aussi tranchant que la froideur de ses yeux. "Je ne resterais pas assise une seconde de plus dans cette pièce, à supporter des jugements de valeur prétentieux venant d'une raclure trop obnubilée par sa rancœur et ses préavis pour se concentrer sur le but de notre agence. Et financier ou non, si vous vous permettez d'insulter encore une _seule_ fois Naruto Uzumaki de la sorte, c'est moi qui enverrais personnellement votre petit cul de salopard affecté dans le repère d'Akatsuki avec 'A.N.B.U.' tatoué sur votre front. C'est clair ?"

Homura Mitokado cache son air outré une seconde trop tard. Son regard est polaire, et se confronte à celui glacialement imperturbable de Tsunade.

Un silence lourd de sens prend place. Deux minutes s'écoulent à travers une joute silencieuse, avant qu'il ne soit brisé.

"Soit", finit-il par lâcher avec un toussotement antipathique, se redressant sur sa chaise. "Faites ce que vous voulez. Envoyez donc Uzumaki, si ça vous chante. Mais sachez que ces menaces sont complètement inappropriées, et attendez vous à recevoir des nouvelles de ma part. Je ne compte pas en rester là."

Tsunade s'autorise un minuscule sourire narquois.

"Je n'y comptais pas non plus."

Homura se lève, faisant reculer sa chaise dans un bruit strident.

"Bien. Vous n'avez plus qu'à prévenir votre _agent_."

Le mot est craché, et laisse parfaitement sous-entendre ce qu'il pense du titre. Elle rétrécit ses yeux, prend une posture plus arrogante.

"C'est déjà fait. Il est déjà sur le terrain."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Naruto laisse échapper un sifflement alors que son crâne vient frapper la façade humide du mur. Une fois, puis deux. Il peut sentir le goût amer du sang perler dans sa bouche, provenant de la trainée rouge vermeil coulant le long de sa joue depuis sa tempe, source de la blessure. La main qui le maintient contre la pierre froide se détend finalement après quelques secondes, avant de s'écarter totalement. Désorienté, il se sent se plier légèrement en avant, s'appuyant sur le mur alors qu'il essaye de retrouver son souffle. Il pense qu'ils sont en train de lui laisser du temps pour se reprendre.

Il n'a pas cette chance.

Un long grognement, presque caverneux, échappe la barrière de ses lèvres, son cerveau enregistrant seulement le coup de pied qu'il vient d'encaisser. Il tombe à genou, et la paume de ses mains viennent instinctivement se presser contre son abdomen. Il jure dans sa barbe, les mots sonnant comme un geignement. Il serre la mâchoire. _Souviens-toi pour quoi tu fais ça._

Malheureusement pour son opposant, il voit le prochain coup arriver. Avant que ce dernier ne puisse l'atteindre, il se redresse en un seul et rapide mouvement, envoie son propre poing pour le contrer et l'attraper, et quand il est sûr de sa prise, il le retourne d'une puissante poigne. Le brun lui faisant face gémit quand un "craque" résonne entre eux, et Naruto profite du moment d'inattention pour replier son genou et l'envoyer dans l'entrejambe ennemie. Il obtient plus qu'il ne peut espérer.

"Putain !"

Le blond ne s'arrête pas là et étend cette même jambe pour frapper son nouveau copain de jeu dans l'estomac, pour qu'ils se séparent une bonne fois pour toute. Il inspire un grand coup, observant l'homme lorsqu'il bascule en arrière sur le trottoir avec un grognement. Il se relève difficilement dans les secondes suivantes, une étincelle meurtrière faisant briller ses yeux noirs. Ses fines lèvres, articulées en une grimace haineuse, s'ouvrent pour laisser un autre grondement s'échapper de sa gorge, alors qu'il se met en position pour charger à nouveau sur Naruto-

"Assez." Une voix froide et désintéressée l'arrête. "Assez, Kidomaru."

L'homme noir s'arrête à quelques centimètres près du blond haletant, la rage déformant ses traits. S'il doit être reconnaissant que quelqu'un ait stoppé le combat, ou agacé que l'occasion de foutre une raclée à ce Kidoma-quelque chose vient juste de lui être enlevée, ça Naruto ne le sait pas. Il ne se pose pas la question très longtemps, préférant se stabiliser sur ses pieds. Il a mal. Il tente d'oublier la douleur.

Malgré la froideur ambiante que la nuit a forcé dans la rue, la sueur coule sur son front, et il doit avouer qu'il a du mal à être extrêmement attentif à ce qui se passe autour de lui. Et pourtant, il le sait, ce qui va se décider est crucial. Il ne peut se permettre une erreur et, s'il doit évaluer ses chances, il peut admettre non sans fierté que l'homme en face de lui est nettement plus amoché que lui. Tant mieux. Ça lui permet de gagner des points. Et il a de toute façon décidé qu'il n'aime pas vraiment ce Kidomaru. L'hostilité dans les prunelles du jeune homme lui confirme que le sentiment est partagé, et l'idée étire ses lèvres en un léger sourire narquois.

Il tourne ensuite ses yeux sur le dernier personnage debout dans la ruelle, celui qui a mit fin au combat avec une directive chargée d'autorité neutre. Lui aussi est habillé de noir, et la tenue jure avec son teint pâle. Ses yeux, derrière ses lunettes rondes inconvenantes, sont bloqués sur Naruto, qu'il observe intensément.

Il remonte les dites-lunettes d'un doigt – donnant presque l'impression de lui faire un doigt d'honneur – sur son nez, avant que ses lèvres ne s'étirent en un grand sourire. Celui-ci semble éblouissant.

Naruto le trouve calculateur.

Il répond avec un rictus tout aussi factice.

"Votre réputation n'a pas menti, Mr. Uzumaki", finit-il par dire, avant de pencher la tête sur le côté. "Suivez-moi ?"

Ce n'est pas une question, mais un ordre. Le sourire de Naruto devient narquois.

Il le suit.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Il a enduré pire. Il _peut _l'endurer.

Un nouveau jet d'électricité le force à convulser, et il sert les dents sur le bout de tissu qu'on lui a mis dans la bouche. Il est entièrement nu, transpirant sur une chaise en bois sale dans une pièce aussi sombre que les évènements qui y prennent place. Il sait qu'à chaque Gang appartient la façon dont il sélectionne ses membres. Il n'est cependant pas sûr que cette partie du procédé soit nécessaire pour tout le monde.

Il formule cette pensée à voix haute, lorsque le courant s'arrête et après avoir craché le torchon au sol.

"Vous avez raison", lui répond Kabuto – c'est le nom de l'homme à lunettes, a-t-il appris – d'un ton aimable, comme s'il n'était pas en train de le regarder se faire électrocuter par intermittence. "Mais vous avez fait parti d'un Gang de Kiri avant sa chute, et personne n'a entendu parler de vous ces six dernières années. Nous prenons tout simplement nos précautions."

Le sourire que Naruto renvoie à Kabuto est crispé.

L'autre homme de la pièce, celui qui joue avec les décharges depuis que la 'séance' a commencé, se lève sous un signe de son collègue, et le coup de poing qu'il envoie dans la joue gauche de l'Uzumaki le fait cracher du sang par terre. Immédiatement, quatre autres coups suivent, plus fort en intensité. L'homme, complètement impassible, lui attrape la nuque et rapproche leurs deux visages.

"Fais-tu oui ou non parti de la police ?"

Il est facile de répondre à cette question, parce qu'il n'a pas besoin de mentir.

"_Non._"

Une pluie de coups lui retombe dessus.

"Est-ce que c'est la vérité ?"

Il se force à prendre un air arrogant, même s'il possède une envie pressante de vider son estomac sur les pieds de l'homme. Il ne lui fera pas ce plaisir.

_Tsunade a intérêt à lui filer une putain d'augmentation après ça._

"Oui."

D'autres coups.

Naruto sait que sa résistance à la douleur est beaucoup plus élevée que la norme. Pourtant, il retient à grande peine des gémissements plaintifs sous le traitement imposé. Il doit avouer qu'il n'avait pas forcément prévu cet interrogatoire – encore une fois, la plupart des Gangs s'en tiennent à une démonstration de force et de motivation, et ne vont pas chercher plus loin. Mais son physique reconnaissable les ont poussé, Tsunade, l'équipe et lui, a ne pas cacher sa réelle identité. Et si son activité au sein d'A.N.B.U. est totalement secrète, ce n'est pas le cas de son passé à Kiri. Il est normal que Kabuto se méfie.

Mais _putain_, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire mal.

Il savait que c'était une possibilité, ce qui ne l'empêche pas de souffrir horriblement. Avant d'être envoyé sur une affaire, les agents doivent prendre connaissance de toutes les éventualités, et donner leur accord en toute connaissance de cause. Naruto a tendance à sauter cette partie – _qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre, _se dit-il à chaque fois – et a foncer sans se poser de question.

L'un des coups semble lui défoncer l'arcade sourcilière.

Peut-être, pour une fois, aurait-il dû s'intéresser à la close 'Risques' en bas du contrat.

"Est-ce que c'est la vérité ?"

Le ton extra-calme de l'homme en face de lui commence à sérieusement gratter sur ses nerfs. Le gars a salement touché sa mâchoire, et celle-ci lui fait d'autant plus mal lorsqu'il s'efforce de crier.

"Putain de merde, _OUI !_"

Après tout, A.N.B.U. ne fait pas parti de la police. Bien qu'il lui arrive de collaborer avec elle, son existence reste avant tout un secret protégé du Gouvernement des Cinq Nations.

L'homme, toujours sous le regard attentif et doucereux de Kabuto, se saisit de ses cheveux et lui tire la tête en arrière.

"Dis nous, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?"

La question est facile, parce que quarante-huit heures plus tôt, il a reçu un épais dossier qui contenait un ensemble de réponses possibles. Celle qu'il a choisie n'est pas très originale, mais Naruto sait être convaincant lorsqu'il le veut.

"J'ai bien essayé de trouver des petits boulots, d'être un mec bien – c'est de la merde. Et c'est pas pour moi. Hors de question que je vive une minute de plus dans ce taudis qui m'sert actuellement de baraque. Je suis là pour l'argent. Qu'est-ce que tu _crois_ ?"

Son ton est tendu, celui de l'homme qui commence à s'impatienter, qui trouve ça évident. Dans sa tête, cette remarque est ironique, sachant qu'il a deux câbles reliés à ses pieds et qu'ils lui envoyaient des décharges à peine quatre minutes auparavant. Il a autre chose à faire que _s'impatienter_.

L'homme ne desserre pas sa prise sur ses cheveux.

"Pourquoi l'Akatsuki ?"

Cette fois-ci, un réel sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres malgré lui. C'est la première fois depuis sa première rencontre avec une des liaisons du gang que l'un d'entre eux prononce le mot 'Akatsuki'. Jusque là, ils ont veillé à ne jamais le dire, mais l'homme vient de trahir ce travail.

Ça ne peut vouloir dire que deux choses. Soit ils ont décidé de le garder, soit ils prévoient d'en finir avec lui et de jeter son corps au fond du fleuve le plus proche. Il sent un rush d'adrénaline le traverser à cette idée ; elle l'excite. Au-delà de ses capacités naturelles, c'est à cause de _ça_ qu'il a choisi ce job. L'excitation est pour lui comme une drogue.

Le sourire de l'Uzumaki tourne provocant.

"Parce que c'est le meilleur", déclare-t-il d'une voix qu'il laisse traîner. Ses yeux bleus rencontrent ceux de Kabuto, de l'autre côté de la salle. "Et que je ne bosse _que _pour le meilleur."

Le sourire de son ticket d'entrée dans le Gang vient répondre au sien.

"Détache-le", dit-il, et l'homme s'exécute.

Les liens qui lui tenaient jusque là les poignets attachés se relâchent. Il retrouve une semi-mobilité et l'utilise pour essuyer la trainée de sang qui obstrue son œil gauche.

Kabuto s'approche, lui tend une main qu'il serre.

"Nous ne prenons que le meilleur également, Monsieur Uzumaki", lui fait-il savoir.

Une fois leur poignée de main finie, il sort un petit mouchoir pour essuyer méticuleusement ses doigts. Amusé de ne pas se sentir insulté, Naruto crache une nouvelle lampée de sang sur le sol à côté de ses pieds.

Kabuto plie le petit carré blanc devenu rouge une fois sa main propre, et le range dans la poche de sa veste noire.

Après un temps, il lui offre un nouveau sourire.

"Aussi, je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans l'Akatsuki."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Un avis ? (:_


End file.
